a wounded soldier in need of healing
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "You said that Hope has been inconsolable. I'm sure that she knows that her father is missing."—Hope wants her father and tries to show just how much she misses him the only way she knows how.


**A/N **_I don't know about anyone else, but i'm __still __really angry about Klaus being daggered but __the last__ episode really pushed me over the edge. I've never been a true Hayley fan, I only tolerated her, but this season has really made me hate her, especially about her plans with taking Hope from Klaus and her loved ones. I adore Elijah and Rebekah and I still hold some hope for them to redeem themselves to Klaus. Truthfully, in my opinion , Klaus should take Hope from Hayley and raise her himself, I don't think Hayley deserves__ her right now. _

_But that's just me so don't hate on me if you don't agree. So, I vented and wrote this, I don't really know how I feel about it. __Hayley, 'Klayley' and Jackson fans might not want to read this fic. __It's a Klaus and Hope fic. I love daddy! Klaus.__ So this is a warning. Don't send me hate if you don't like this or my opinion, I did warn you._

_If some of you did like it, please leave a review. It'll cheer me up. Anyway, enough of my ranting. I hope you enjoy reading it._

_I've made a few changes. But everything else has followed the last episode only Freya, who was injected with Hope's blood, is the bait somewhere else. **Not** the Mikaelson home. It was something that needed to happen for the fic._

* * *

**a wounded soldier in need of healing**

_**.**_

_'I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_You know I'll always come for you.'_

**.**

"_There is only one person I trust when it comes to my child's safety, and that would be me."_

— **Klaus Mikaelson**

**.**

**She cried. Constantly.**

She screamed, squirmed in her mother's grasp whenever the elder hybrid attempted to calm her down.

Hayley tried everything she could think of. She read to her daughter, filled her crib with Hope's favourite teddies, and even attempted to sing her to sleep. It never worked. Nothing ever did.

One day, while watching his wife bouncing a screeching Hope in her embrace, Jackson asked with a concerned tone."What the hell is wrong with her, Hayley? She's been like this for a while."

Hayley shrugged, her confused expression mirroring Jackson's as she whispered soothingly to her daughter. At first they had thought that maybe she was hungry, or sleepy, but it had been the same for almost a week. Hope would scream for hours on end, she would even try to wriggle away from Jackson whenever he attempted to console her, something that was new because he was great with children. She would scream even louder when he was near, which was something she was doing now. Even her mother couldn't calm her. It would work for a few hours if Hayley was close, but that was only when Hope exhausted herself to sleep. Hayley was beginning to grow worried, that maybe the stress of Dahlia was rubbing off on her daughter.

"It's just Dahlia. Maybe us worrying is getting to her. Hope's very...advanced for her age. She knows when something isn't right." Hayley whispered, though her tone wasn't convincing.

Jackson just nodded, stepping closer to the two girls, a comforting smile as he neared them."Come on, kid. Your mother needs sleep."

Hayley smiled softly as Jackson leaned down towards Hope, his large hand going to grasp hers. But before he could touch her, he fell to the ground, clutching his head. As he did, Hope's wailing got louder, large crocodile tears running down her soft cheeks. Her large blue eyes filled with more tears and she buried her face in her hands, as if shielding herself from something.

"Jack! Are you okay? What happened?"

He didn't reply, just kept clutching his head. Hayley's eyes narrowed on confusion. Until she turned and looked at Hope, who just kept screaming.

It was her. Hope was doing this.

"I thought the bracelet would stop her from doing magic. Wh-Why isn't it working?" Hayley asked herself in confusion, voice worried.

Jackson's yells of pain got louder and Hope's screaming matched his. Hayley turned her from her husband, and in doing so, Hope's magic lifted, making Jackson fall back. This broke the pounding in his head. Hayley hummed, holding her daughter close as she tried to calm her down. She was confused. Hope had never done that before. She knew that Hope was powerful, but she didn't think that she would be able to break whatever hold the bracelet had on her magic.

"It's okay, baby girl. What do you want? What's wrong?" Hayley whispered, rocking Hope back and forth.

"What did Jackson do?"

Nothing worked.

Hope just kept on sobbing, only stopping to take a breath. Her cheeks were going red from her tears, and she looked like she was in physical pain. Jackson left, knowing that he wasn't helping the situation, and this only served for Hope's tears calming for a little while before she started again. Hayley decided that she wouldn't return to the bedroom she shared with her husband. Instead, she just grabbed a blanket from the bundle next to Hope's crib and led her daughter over to it in the corner, laying the blanket on the chair. She swallowed thickly, feeling a pull in her chest as Hope's tears refused to go away, along with the heart clenching whimpering.

"C'mon. You need to sleep. We both do." She cooed at her daughter, kissing her cheek before wiping her tears away

Hayley was going to place Hope in the crib, but instead she sat down on the rocking chair. She kept her daughter close as she shook the blanket out before laying it over them both. Hope nuzzled into Hayley's neck, her sobs now calming as she realized that Jackson wasn't near.

"Please don't cry again, baby girl. Just give me a sign...tell me what you want and momma will give it to you."

"Momma loves you."

Hayley rocked the chair, the movement soothing her but not her daughter. Her brown eyes shut but Hope's stayed open, her blue orbs filled with more tears. Slowly, Hayley fell asleep, still holding her daughter protectively, but Hope stayed wide awake.

The child just stared at the stars out of the window until she fell into a reluctant slumber.

* * *

**When Hope refused to calm down the day after, Hayley had no choice but to turn to the family she had cut off.**

"She cries all day, she doesn't sleep. The damn bracelet that was supposed to stop her from doing magic doesn't work. She managed to find a loophole and almost made Jackson's head explode. She can't do that. Dahila will find her."

Hayley looked up at Elijah, eyes wide."She doesn't stop crying even if I hold her. That's never happened before. She just won't calm down, Elijah, it's as if she's trying to tell me something but I don't know what. She only sleeps when she exhausts herself. Jackson can't come near her because if he does, she just goes mad."

Elijah looked down at his niece worriedly. Hope was squirming in his arms, eyes wide, looking around, as if she was searching for something. Her small fingers was locked around his tie, while her other hand was at her mouth, and she was sucking on her thumb. His brow furrowed, wondering what Hayley was speaking about. He smiled lovingly at his niece before looking down at the mother of the child, shaking his head. He couldn't see anything that prove Hayley's words. Instead, all he saw was a content child, who was happy to see her uncle. Elijah smiled adoringly down at Hope, fingers ticking at her, making her squeal.

"She seems all right now. Are you sure-"

"I'm not exaggerating. She has been screaming all week. This morning, on the way here, it was as if someone was _harming_ her. She just wouldn't calm down."

"Maybe being in her _real _home is soothing her? She has become quite attached to it. Maybe she's just upset. A lot has been happening, Hayley."

"It's not that! I know my daughter, Elijah. She would not do that to Jackson for nothing. Something is wrong."

Hayley shook her head, regretting even calling the eldest Original. She motioned for Elijah to return Hope to her arms, and he complied with a reluctant sigh. The light fell from his eyes as he began to hand the child over to her mother, smiling softly at his niece as a good bye. Hayley nodded at Elijah as she held Hope, and gestured for her wolves to follow her to the exit. It had been a huge risk taking Hope to the Mikaelson home, but it was Hope. Something was wrong with her daughter, and the more the couldn't help her, the more guilt Hayley felt.

"Be careful, Hayley. You are vulnerable without our help. The both of you."

"We're leaving, Elijah. We may have been stopped this week because of this, but I will not let Hope be targeted again." Hayley said defiantly."Klaus can't stop us and if you take that dagger out, you break your word to protect my little girl."She reminded Elijah.

The wolves followed Hayley as she turned towards the exit, her daughter covered with a blanket. But just before Hayley left the Mikaelson home, a loud wail echoed throughout the compound. Elijah was instantly by Hope's side, throwing away wolves when the attempted to stop him. Hope's previously content look was was now one of agony. Tears gathered in her wide eyes and they streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly. She suddenly began squirming in Hayley's arms again, only this time, it was as if she wanted to escape from them.

"What has happened to her?" Elijah asked worriedly.

Hayley hummed to her daughter, but it did no good."I told you. She has been this way all week. I don't know what it is."

"Niklaus." Elijah said with a blank look as Hope once again began to look around.

"What?"

"I daggered Niklaus earlier this week and you said that Hope has been inconsolable since then. I'm sure that she knows that her father is missing. She _feels_ it. Especially the wolf."

Hayley went quiet at Elijah's words and didn't attempt to stop him as he took Hope from her embrace. Hope didn't fight him, instead she welcomed it. Her sobs began to die down as Elijah held her close, walking away from her mother and the wolves back into the compound. Her home.

"...and Jackson? Why is she so reluctant with him all of a sudden?" Hayley asked, her back to the Original.

"Hope is very...observant as you can see. I do not truly know why she acted that way towards him but from what I can tell from her previous actions, like when she protected Camille from the threat at the safe house, I can only guess that Hope felt threatened. Not from harm by Jackson, but from her father not being there. The wolf knew that something was missing, Hayley."

Elijah rocked Hope as the child whimpered against him, small hands clutching the lapels of his dress jacket. Her sobs had quieted down, but she was still squirming, only not as wildly as she was with her mother. Elijah gently wiped the wetness from her soft cheeks, keeping her to him protectively. Hope whimpered once again, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder before she cooed in his arms, somewhat comfortably. But it wasn't because of him. It was because of something else entirly, something that the wolf inside her felt safe with.

Something **familiar**.

_She can sense Niklaus on me. It's soothing to her._

Hayley, connecting the dots in her mind, stepped forward, holding her arms out."Give her back, Elijah."

"I'm sorry, Hayley."

The wolves backed up behind Hayley threateningly, but Elijah remained still. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed."What are you saying?"

"You told me that Hope cries non-stop to the point that she exhausts herself to sleep. That she gets upset more when Jackson is around that she has actually used her magic to remove him. I can not allow that to continue. Now, it is not your fault, but this is best."

Elijah looked at his niece before he turned back to Hayley, eyes full of guilt but determination."Hope may love you dearly, but she is not happy out there. She is not content. She seems all right here, mostly because Niklaus is near. So this is where she will remain."

Elijah knew that Hope loved her mother, but at the moment, she was not happy in the bayou. Elijah's first priority was Hope's happiness and safety. It would always remain that way. He wanted nothing less than to take Hope away from anyone, especially her mother, but if Hayley's plan was to ignore everything and still take Hope away, despite her obvious reluctance to be around anyone but her father, he had no choice. Elijah had thought that daggering Klaus was best, but after seeing Hope's distress, he was having second thoughts. Hayley's face fell and she took a step forward, eyes flashing amber. Her wolves followed, each one separating, creating a circle around Elijah. The change in atmosphere caused Hope to cry out and she snuggled closer to her uncle, who cradled her protectively.

"Elijah. Don't you dare-"

His head snapped up, eyes darkening."It is that last thing I want to do. I would never wish for you to lose Hope. But Hope clearly does not want to leave her _home_. Her true home. If this is what keeps her happy, she is remaining here. Freya is the bait for Dahlia and is now across town. But if the time comes that Dahlia attacks, we are prepared. Hope wants her father and Niklaus she will get. Despite our problems with Niklaus, he seems to be what can calm her."

"You will do nothing, Elijah."

"Hayley! This is not about you. Nor about me, Jackson or anyone else. It is about Hope. About what we can do to make this time easier for her."

"Hope is not your family anymore. I made my choice. Now hand her over to me or I will-"

Hayley was cut off when the sound of heavy boots landed gracefully on the ground behind her. A growling noise hit her ears before she saw the werewolves behind Elijah take a cautious step back. She saw Elijah's eyes land on something behind her before he looked away, guilt pooling in his eyes more. The sound of growling got louder as feet strolled over to her, but she didn't turn around, just stayed frozen in her spot. She glared at Elijah, assuming that he had pulled the dagger put of the hybrid, but she stayed silent.

"You will what, Hayley?"

Hayley saw the figure step beside her, hands behind his back.

"Flee with _my_ child? Because running wouldn't get you anywhere, not from _me_, I can assure you."

Hope began to squirm again in Elijah's, this time towards Klaus. She reached out towards her father, eyes wide, tongue poking out in determination. Klaus' eyes, that were previously dark, exhausted and angry lit up when he heard a cooing sound. His fists that had been clenched behind his back, his shoulders tense, disappeared when he turned his head to see his daughter reaching out towards him. Her ocean blue eyes, matching his, were pinned to him. Klaus' mouth dropped open as Hope squealed for his attention, his eyes turning to their usual bright colour. He hadn't seen her for what seemed like a decade, and he felt his throat close up.

"Niklaus..." Elijah started, but Klaus cut him off with a wave of his hand, eyes on his daughter.

"I'll get to you, brother. Just hand over my child. Now."

Klaus held out his arms expectantly, the sides of his mouth perking up with Hope let out a squeal, as if agreeing with his words. Hayley shook her head wildly."Elijah, don't you dare. Hope is coming with Jackson and me. She is no longer a Mikaelson."

Hayley reached out towards her daughter but something caught her wrist. Something much stronger than her. Klaus' hand. The wolves backed up again but soon stood down when Klaus let out a low roar loud enough to force them to stand down but not enough to frighten Hope. Hayley wrenched her arm out of his grasp, her own eyes flashing at him but this didn't faze Klaus. "You can think whatever you want, _**little **_wolf, but Hope is and always will be a Mikaelson. She will always be my daughter."

Klaus snarled, side stepping in front of Hayley, his own eyes flashing for a moment. This had a much harsher effect on the younger hybrid, who unconsciously took a step back. Klaus looked dangerous and threatening, worse than she had ever seen him before, which was saying something. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and looked tense. His eyes had turned a darker shade and there was nothing, no emotion inside of them as he stared down at Hayley.

"She is my daughter, not just _yours_, Hayley. She is my blood. Your plan didn't work and if you think that i'm just going to allow you and that mutt walk off with my daughter then you have truly underestimated what I am capable of. Especially when it comes to my little girl."

"Ours. Our daughter, Klaus."

Klaus released a loud laugh, making Hayley flinch."When it suits you, love. I offered you a home. A family to raise Hope and yet you ran the moment you got the chance. When it got too difficult, you ran with that imbecile. You were going to allow my child to call him father! You betrayed me."Klaus paused, glancing at Elijah for a moment before looking away.

"All of you did."

Guilt took over Elijah's expression once more and he attempted to make amends with Klaus."Brother. Do not t-"

Klaus, once again, gestured for Elijah to remain quiet. He turned from Hayley and faced his daughter."Hand my daughter over, Elijah. I will not ask again."

The hybrid king held out his hands, observing his child as Hope cooed happily as she turned and faced her father. He swallowed thickly as Elijah, holding Hope carefully, held out his arms, handing Klaus his daughter. Klaus released a relieved breath as Hope contently held onto him, giggling to herself as Klaus smiled down at her. Klaus hadn't held his daughter for a long while since Hayley had taken her. He held her like she were glass and was going to break at any second.

"Hey." Klaus murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, there." He finished, his eyes returning to their usual color.

His response was a soft tap to the face. He chuckled as Hope's small hands moved over his face, as if confirming that it was the right person holding her. He rocked her as she squirmed in her father's arms, small arms locking around his neck a moment later. He was consumed by her and never wanted to let her go from the safety of his embrace. He utterly and completely adored the small bundle in his arms more than he thought possible. i He tilted his head, observing her once more, something he did regularly. He was terrified of her rejecting him, even at such a young age, of seeing him as a monster.

She didn't.

Instead Hope just lifted her head and their identical eyes met. That was when the entire world around them slipped away, leaving just the two of them. Her eyes widened, fingers tightening around the chains around his neck before she buried her head in his shoulder. Her blue eyes shut and Klaus kissed her temple as he held her possessively and protectively. Hope let out a sigh as if she were able to finally rest. There were no tears, no sobbing, no screaming. The wolf inside her knew who exactly was holding her and it was content. As was Klaus.

He listened as her heartbeat evened out when she slipped into a comfortable slumber in her father's arms, her small fingers still holding on tightly to him, as if she wanted to be sure that he was still there.

"Come, love. Let's get you some sleep."

Klaus turned from his brother and Hayley, making his way towards the stairs of the compound. He forgot about them as they stared after him. Elijah shook his head at Hayley, who looked ready to run after them, telling her to let them be.

Klaus' eyes didn't leave his sleeping daughter as he climbed the stairs.

"Sleep well, love. I'll watch over you."

He swore that he saw a light smile on her face. As if Hope knew that she had returned to her home.

Her _real_ home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
